


Young Raider Portraits

by Nightmare



Series: Magneto's Raiders [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, HeroMachine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare/pseuds/Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not a great artist so I used HeroMachine ( www.heromachine.com ) to make portraits of my characters as they are in my stories. Due to the limitations of the program a lot of the details are incorrect, but it's close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hound Nightcrawler

  _ **Nightcrawler as a Hound.**_

_**** _

 


	2. Hound Shadowcat

_**Shadowcat as a Hound.** _


	3. Young Raider Legacy

**Legacy of the Young Raiders**

****


End file.
